


Power Couple

by 007black



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Meet-Cute, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Annalise is a janitor at Eve’s University.





	Power Couple

Annalise came from a poor family. She had just her mom and a bunch of siblings and no scholarships to get her through school. She applied to many jobs but she opted to work as a janitor at the local university. “If I can’t attend university, I can still be in it.” She had thought when accepting the job. She didn’t think she’d get in so much trouble. “Excuse me?” Annalise turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. “Yes?” She replied reluctantly, she had to get to the main janitor room to meet with her boss and get her uniform. She didn’t need to be bugged by some white girl. “This is my first day, and I’m looking for the cafeteria, could you point me in the right direction?” The girl asked. Luckily, Annalise had entered through the cafeteria and was able to give directions. The girl continued to stare at her looking even more lost. “I’m Annalise, I’ll just walk you there.” Annalise said as she realized she didn’t think she could be to long, and would get to her room just on time. “Oh, thanks, I suck at directions. I’m Eve my older friends said they would walk me to class. We decided to meet up in the cafeteria, I thought there would be signs to point you in the right direction. Are you a first year too? Eve asked stopping to look down at her. “Yes.” Annalise decided to say. She likes Eve and didn’t want to end their new friendship by saying she’s the new janitor. “What courses are you taking? I’m doing my undergrad in Criminalology, I want to eventually be a lawyer.” Eve said proudly. Annalise struggled for an answer. She’d once had a dream of being a lawyer but it got crushed once she’d opened her eyes to her situation. “I actually wanted to be a lawyer too.” A good lie is close to the truth, she remembered. “But I’m just getting a degree in math, that is what my mom wants.” Annalise’s mother had wanted all her children to grow up and be successful mathematicians, she’d heard they are more likely to make a lot of money and not waste it on trivial things. “You must be very smart then.” Eve had said. She pulled out a paper and a pen, wrote something and handed it over. “My dorm.” Was all she said before winking and walking into the crowded cafeteria. Annalise didn’t expect to see Eve again that day, especially not when she was about the clean out a class room. Her mandatory jumpsuit was covered in dust and dubious smears. Annalise definitely would of wanted to wear something else to see Eve again. She was coming out from a room across the hall laughing with some girls. “Annalise!” Apparently she’d been spotted. She plastered a smile on her face and turned around. Eve had walked closer and her company had started to walk the opposite direction. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” She asked rolling her eyes up and down Annalise’s body. “I don’t have class.” Annalise decided the best way out was the truth. “I couldn’t get a scholarship so this is the job I accepted after high school graduation” “You’ve heard of ‘giving kids the future ‘ right? It’s the charity that supports young adults to go to university?” Eve said excitedly. Annalise shock her head, she’d never heard of such charity. “My classes end at 3, their office is a 15 minuet walk from here. We can meet in the cafeteria and collect some information.” Annalise found her self nodding and smiling. Epilogue After all these years Annalise and Eve were finally graduating law school. Both already had applications into multiple firms and were living together in a downtown apartment. “I love you.” Eve whispered, bending down to reach Annalise’s ear under the black cap. Annalise stretched up and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. “I love you too.” She said into the kiss. The crowd started cheering as the final name had been called. The couple didn’t notice. All they could see were the love in the others eyes. 


End file.
